Eyeglasses, or spectacles, are devices consisting of glass or hard plastic lenses mounted in a frame that holds them in front of a person's eyes, typically using a bridge over the nose and arms, or temples, which rest over the ears. The lenses may be corrective lenses if the wearer requires their eyesight to be corrected. People are more likely to need eyeglasses the older they get with most people between the age of 65-75 wearing corrective lenses. Sunglasses allow better vision in bright daylight and may protect one's eyes against damage from high levels of ultraviolet light. Typical sunglasses are darkened for protection against bright light or glare.
The most common configuration of spectacles or eyeglasses comprises the lenses being secured to the frame in a substantially permanent fashion by use of an encircling band of metal or plastic which is maintained in a closed position by use of a screw, rivet or the like. In this configuration, custom lenses must be employed to fit precisely within the frame configuration used. The particular thickness of the lens, corresponding to the power and/or style of the lens, must be compatible with the particular frame selected by the wearer. As a result, significant time and effort must be expended, due to the required customization, to assemble an eyeglass assembly. Still further, a person in need of reading eyeglasses does not have a wide range of flexibility in their selection of frames due to the limited lens shape and thickness selection for that particular frame. Since typical eyeglass reader frames require a particular lens shape and thickness for compatibility purposes, a person in need of a strong powered lens would likely have a heavy, uncomfortable and cosmetically unappealing appearance.
Spectacle frames are already known in which the form remains constant while the color varies, so that they can be selected according to the user's taste. On the other hand, frames are known which have the same base frame, wherein the surface can be freely selected in the size or shape. However, the assembly of spectacles with such frames is relatively complex and must be performed usually by a specialist. In addition, the eyeglasses, and their appearance cannot be so easily changed and adapted. Therefore, in practice, users often purchase multiple different eyeglasses for situations requiring different lenses, aesthetics or colors. This can be costly for users requiring large numbers of eyeglasses for different situations.
As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and, more particularly, for simpler eyeglasses or spectacles that are more versatile and offer more options to users.